Un nuevo comienzo
by A star in the sky 828
Summary: Leaf green cambio de vida para olvidarse de una persona, ahora vive en islas sevii y asiste a un nuevo instituto ¿Que pasaría si conoce a un grupo de gente muy loca? ¿Y si entre ellos había un player arrogante? ¿Surgirá el amor? ¡Mucha diversión , locura y amor en mi primer fanfic! ORS , CS, PS, IS
1. Mi nueva vida

**Star:Hola gente! bienvenidos a mi primera historia! YAY!**

**Gary : Supongo que eres una novata? **

**Star :Hey todo el mundo a comenzado una vez! **

**Gary: si, si * sonrisa boba ***

**Star : A veces entiendo tanto a Leaf...**

**Leaf : De verdad esto es una tortura...**

**Gary : Es por eso que me quieres * guiña un ojo a Leaf***

**Leaf: Yo no te quiero! * se sonroja***

**Star : Creo que voy a dejados solos con vuestras peleas de enamorados...***

**Hoja y Gary: * se sonroja mas profundo***

**Star : Si, lo que yo decía. ¡Feliz lectura, y por favor revisar!**

* * *

**Punto de vista ** **de la hoja**

Aqui empieza todo, mi nueva vida...mi nuevo comienzo... si eso suena bien: mi nuevo comienzo. Tengo que olvidarme de _el..._

¿Confundido? te lo explicare desde el principio

Mi nombre es Leaf Green, tengo 16 años, Nací en Pallet town, Kanto , Pero he vivido toda mi vida en Olivine city, Johto. Ahora mismo estoy en un avión rumbo : Islas Sevii . ¿Porque? Voy a asistir a una prestigiosa escuela llamada: Sevii high, eso y por otras razones...

Ahora mismo estoy escuchando música en mi móvil.

"_Les ruego a los pasajeros que se coloquen los cinturones para el aterrizaje"_

Bueno parece que hemos llegado...

* * *

**POV Nadie**

En cuanto el avión aterrizo, una chica morena con ojos verdes esmeraldas impresionantes salió de el, llevaba una camiseta suelta con el numero '65' impreso en el , unos vaqueros hasta las rodillas, unas converse verdes y una pulsera con pequeñas hojas de porcelana.

"¡Leaf!" grito una mujer de unos 38 años con el pelo marrón oscuro, ojos negros , vestida con una camisa abotonada blanca unos pantalones negros , botines hasta el tobillo blanco y un colgante con un un zafiro incrustado.

"¡Tia Mery!" respondio la chica . Ambas corrieron a abrazarse

"Cómo estás?" pedir Mery

"Muy bien"respondió " ¿como estas tu? ¿Y Red?" volvió a preguntar

"Perfectamente y tu primo esta esperando en su coche para llevarnos"

La joven morena asintió y siguió a su tía hasta su tía hasta la salida.

* * *

**Star: Me ha quedado muy corto, ¿no? *sweatdrop* ¿os gusta? ¿no os gusta? ¡por favor ****decírmelo! Seria de mucho apoyo que revisarais ( me pondría a gritar aunque tuviera solo una ****revisión), y gracias a los que hayáis leído , de verdad os lo agradezco**

**Todos : ¡Adios! **


	2. Conocer gente nueva

**Star: ¡Bienvenidos de nuevo lectores! *suena música ****épica***

**Dawn: Y a mi me llaman reina del drama...**

**Todos menos estrellas: * sweatdrop ***

**Estrella: Hn * pucheros ***

**Leaf : Ahora eres Paul**

**Star: ¡Hey! , de todas formas voy a intentar hacer este capitulo mas largo... ****Ojalá...**

**Drew:*niega con la cabeza***

**Star: ¡que alguien haga el disclaimer!**

**Mayo: una estrella en el cielo 828 ****no posee ****Pokemon**

**Star : si lo hiciera leaf saldria en el anime**

**Leaf : ¡gracias!**

**star : Y saldria con Gary**

**Leaf : No gracias...**

**Todos : ¡feliz lectura! ;)**

* * *

**Punto de vista de la hoja**

Seguí hasta mi tia hacia la salida y dios mío el aeropuerto es MUY grande era una gran sala circular donde se compraban los billetes con 3 pisos diferente llenos de escaleras mecánicas que se dirigían a diferentes niveles, controles de seguridad en cada rincón y un montón de pasillos enrevesados.

Cuando finalmente conseguimos salir, lo primero que vi fue a mi primo : Red Fire . Tiene el pelo negro carbon, ojos rojos prenetrantes , vestido con: una gorra de béisbol roja y blanca, una chaqueta de los mismos colores , unos pantalones vaqueros azul claro y unas zapatillas rojas.

"¡Hey prima Leaf!" Exclamo Red, agitando la mano en el aire

"¡Hola Red!" Respondi , corriendo a abrazarle. Me eche a reír cuando me revolvió el pelo, una vieja costumbre de familia.

"Déjame llevar tus maletas..." dijo cuando me soltó, asentí y el cogió mis maletas "¡Muy bien vamonos!" exclamo , y empezó a correr hacia su Maserati blanco. Negué con la cabeza riendo mientras mi tía y yo lo seguíamos. Nos montamos en el coche con Red cunduciendo.

"Entonces ¿que vas a hacer hoy?" Pregunto tía Mery , con curiosidad

" No lo se, ire a ver la ciudad seguramente" respondí mientras me encogía de hombros "Te enseñaría la ciudad pero estoy muy ocupado hoy..." dijo Red con timidez " Nah, da igual iré por mi misma" Respondí. No me importa ir sola así puedo verlo todo por mi misma... Espero no perderme.

* * *

Después de 20 minutos de trayecto llegamos a una casa de tamaño medio de 2 pisos, tenia la fachada de color blanco, el techo Azul turquesa, con un jardín delantero y uno trasero. Entremos por la puerta , y red me dirigió por los pasillos hasta un pequeña sala ,con una cama individual equipada con una colcha de motivos florales al lado una mesita de madera laxada , verde , las paredes eran de color verde claro en ellas había estantes vacuos donde poner mis cosas , un armario lo suficientemente grande para mi ropa, seguido de una puerta donde he supuesto que habría un baño , a la izquierda de la cama había un escritorio de madera de tamaño grande con una silla de escritorio verde (¿mencione que mi color favorito es el verde?) enfrentado con una ventana con vistas al océano (casi me había olvidado de que estábamos en una isla *sweatdrop*)wow... la vista es impresionante...

"Este va a ser tu cuarto" dijo Red, asentí con la cabeza y me deje caer en la cama mientras miraba al techo, aspirando el aroma de mi cuarto, olía a lavanda supongo que es del jardín que ha plantado mi tía "¿no seria mejor que empezaras a desempacar?" pregunto Red, gemí , lleva razón pero de verdad no me apetece...

"Creo que voy a ir a ver la ciudad primero, estoy demasiado cansada para desempacar ahora..." respondí mientras me levantaba, Red asintió.Salimos de la habitación y salí de la casa cerrando la puerta tras de mi , suspire mientras salía a explorar

* * *

**POV Nadie**

Leaf estuvo vagando sin rumbo por la ciudad tan absorta en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de una chica de pelo azul oscuro y ojos a juego , corriendo en su dirección entonces se estrellaron, literalmente, encontrandose a si mismas en el suelo.

"Oh dios mio, ¡lo siento mucho!" dijo la muchacha de pelo azul mientras se levantaba, vestía una blusa de color rosa, una falda blanca hasta las rodillas, unas cuñas de tiras rosas y unos pendientes con diamantes rosas incrustados

"Tranquila, la culpa ha sido mia, estaba distraída " dijo Leaf con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, la otra chica suspiro de alivio e inmediatamente las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron el una sonrisa.

"¡Dawn!" se oyeron los gritos de otras dos chicas que corrían hacia la dirección de Leaf y 'Dawn'. Una de ellas tenia el pelo pelirrojo atado en una coleta lateral y ojos aguamarina, vestida con una camiseta en la que ponía 'I LOVE SEA', unos pantanos cortos y unas zapatillas de deporte azul oscuro. A su lado había una chica con el pelo marrón claro hasta los hombros llevaba una camiseta ceñida roja, shorts blancos y unas sandalias cruzadas de color rojo "¡No vuelvas a salir corriendo así!" dijo la pelirroja, jadeando ligeramente

la peliazul se volvió hacia ellas "Oooops... ¡lo siento chicas!" dijo rascandose el cuello tímidamente. La morena negó con la cabeza, sonriendo, mientras la pelirroja suspiro "¿Quien es ella?" pregunto la morena de pelo corto, señalando a Leaf

"No lo se" respondió 'Dawn', volviendose hacia Leaf "Me llamo Leaf, acabo de llegar aquí " dijo Leaf tímidamente "¿Y vosotras?"pregunto , ladeando la cabeza como un pequeño eevee haría

"¡Yo soy Dawn, esta es May ,y la pelirroja es Misty!" dijo Dawn con alegría, mientras May y misty sonreían hacia Leaf. "entonces...¿hace cuanto has llegado a islas sevii?" pregunto May, con curiosidad. Leaf miro su reloj antes de responder "eh... 2 horas, mas o menos" Leaf sweatdrop

"¿Has visto la ciudad todavia?" pregunto misty. "La estaba viendo ahora mismo"respondió Leaf "¿quieres que te la enseñemos?"Pregunto Dawn. Leaf se lo pensó un momento antes de sonreír "¡Claro!"dijo Leaf "¡genial!" chillo Dawn, burbujeante mientras agarro el brazo de leaf, arrastrandola por las calles de islas sevii 'bueno parece que he hecho amigas' pensó Leaf con una sonrisa.

* * *

**Star: ¡Y eso es todo por el segundo capitulo!**

**Dawn: ¡Acabo de hacer mi entrada! YAY!**

**Paul: Problematica...**

**Dawn:¡MI NOMBRE ES DAWN, NO PROBLEMATICA!**

**Paul:Hn, lo que sea**

**Star: bueno parece que esta historia es un imán para las peleas de ****enmarados...*sweatdrop***

**Todos menos Star:¡HEY!**

**Star:*se vuelve hacia los lectores* ¡por favor revise!**


	3. Introduce un playboy arrogante

**Star: ¡Bienvenidos de nuevo lectores! Y perdón por no subir en tanto tiempo, estaba trabajando en mi one- ****shot. Sorry!**

**May: Y así comienza la tortura...**

**Star: voy a hacer como que no he oído eso, de todos modos hoy los chicos harán sus entradas a la historia**

**Ash:¿Yo pense que íbamos a aparecer en el anterior capitulo...?**

**Star:¡Nop! lo haréis hoy, me pareció mejor conocer a las chicas primero :)**

**Drew: bueno es mejor que salir junto con cabeza hueca *sonrie***

**May: ¡Yo no soy una cabeza hueca, grasshead!**

**Drew : Lo que tu digas, june *sonrie mas amplio***

**Mayo: ¡ES MAY! ¡MAY!**

**Star:*murmura* ¿pararan alguna vez...? ¡de todos modos, que alguien haga el disclaimer!**

**Paul: a star in the sky 828 no es dueña de pokemon. Hn**

**Star: ¡FELIZ LECTURA!**

* * *

**Punto de vista de Leaf**

Misty, Dawn y May, me han estado enseñando la ciudad ,y , dándome detalles sobre cada lugar al que íbamos , en este momento estamos caminando hasta que Dawn se paro abruptamente , haciéndonos a May y a mi chocarnos contra ella,

"¿Dawn, que pasa?" le pregunto Misty ,con un hilo de preocupación y molestia en su voz

"¡Mira!" dijo Dawn apuntando a una dirección con el dedo , seguimos la dirección y vimos una cafetería muy bonita, con un jardín exterior aparentemente falso "¡Esa es mi cafetería favorita de todo el mundo, se llama 'Alice's tea'!" dijo Dawn , saltando de arriba a abajo por la emoción, Misty y May dejaron escapar un suspiro cansado mientras seguían a Dawn hacia la cafetería

, las mire extrañamente , hasta que Misty se dio cuenta de mi confusión y procedió a explicármelo "Cuando Dawn se emociona de algo, sale corriendo hacia la fuente de la emoción. Ella es muy... Burbujeante" si, esa era la palabra perfecta para describir a Dawn, burbujeante "Creo que me he dado cuenta" dije , riendo, y empece a seguirlas hacia la cafetería

* * *

Nada mas entrar en la cafetería un fuerte aroma a cafe y té me golpeo. La verdad es que la cafetería esta muy bien decorada, temática de jardines por lo que veo.

Dawn inmediatamente corrió a una mesa situada al lado de una ventana, reservando tres asientos mas para que las demás nos sentemos. Misty dejo escapar un suspiro, mientras May salió corriendo como Dawn hacia la mesa. Con una sonrisa seguí el camino hacia la mesa para sentarme al lado de Dawn. Una camarera vino a tomarnos el pedido y se fue con la misma rapidez

"A si que... ¿De donde eres?" Pregunto May, rompiendo el incomodo silencio que se haba formado a nuestro alrededor "Soy de pueblo Pallet en Kanto, pero he vivido toda mi vida en ciudad Olivine, Johto." Les explique, tranquilamente, mirando sus reacciones

"¿Y porque viniste a islas Sevii?" Pregunto Dawn, la curiosidad era evidente en sus ojos. "Me entere de que habían abierto una escuela de elite para entrenadores y coordinadores, conseguí una beca para entrar y ¡aquí estoy!" respondí. Bueno puede que la escuela no sea TODA la verdad, pero, es una de las razones.

Espera ahora que lo pienso... "¿Yo creía que en islas Sevii no había nivel académico, no? pensaba que estas islas no eran famosas" Les pregunte, la curiosidad chorreando en cada palabra "Oh, si. Islas Sevii no eran famosas pero se descubrió una fuente de petróleo en una de las islas, a partir de hay la mayoría de las islas se han convertido en una especia de 'gran ciudad'. Y hace 3 años decidieron abrir la 'Sevii High' una de las escuelas de entrenadores y coordinadores con mayor prestigio del mundo" Explico Misty, haciendo comillas con los dedos en la parte de gran ciudad

"Un momento, un momento... ¿Vas a ir a Sevii High?" preguntaron todas al mismo tiempo. Les di una mirada confusa antes de asentir "Si, ¿Por que?" les respondí. De la nada sus expresiones se iluminaron "¡Nosotras también!" dijo Dawn, con entusiasmo y alegría resonando en cada palabra. "entonces... ¿quieres que seamos amigas?" pregunto Dawn, Había montones de esperanzada en sus ojos. Sip, burbujeante es la palabra para describirla

Fingi pensar unos segundos, antes de darles una sonrisa brillante "¿Como no?" le respondí con un guiño. Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta Dawn me abordo en un abrazo "¡OH, SI!" Grito, atrayendo la atención de la mayoría de la cafetería

Tímidamente nos levantamos y volvimos a sentar en nuestras sillas. May y Misty nos miraban con la diversion brillando en sus ojos

"jejeje..." Dawn rio, nerviosamente

* * *

Volví a mi casa, cansada, debido a toda la aventura de hoy, nueva ciudad, nueva casa, nuevas amigas... ¡Ha sido un gran día!. Con ese pensamiento subí las escaleras hacia mi nueva habitación, no sin antes mirar hacia la habitación de mi primo.

Me asome y le vi en su cama roncando. Todavia llevaba su ropa puesta. Negué con la cabeza y pase de largo.

* * *

Finalmete regrese a mi habitación, despues de la larga aventura del día de hoy. Abrí mi maleta, agarre mi pijama verde claro con un Bulbasaur junto con el había grandes letras verde oscuro en las que ponía 'Hug me!', me dirigí al cuarto de baño. Cuando salí de el llevaba mi pijama puesta y todo preparado para pasar la noche

Literalmente me tire a la cama y me tape con las sábanas. Estuve un largo rato Mirando al techo. No pude dormir. ¿Por qué? Cualquier persona normal después de pasar por lo que yo, estaría agotada...

Gire mi cuerpo hacia la otra dirección de la cama intentado desesperadamente quedarme dormida. Nada funciono. Finalmente suspire y me levante de la cama. Como sí eso funcionara...

Fije mi vista en un libro viejo y desgatado, en la esquina de mi maleta. Era mi libro favorito de toda la vida, trataba sobre una chica especial, estaba conectada a un alma de un hombre muerto, sus nombres eran William y Margareth . Con el tiempo los dos se enamoran, pero el estaba muerto, lo único que podía hacer era protegerla. Ese libro lo leí a los 5 años... ¿Quién no ha leído un libro de 370 páginas a los 5 años?

Comenze a leer página por página hasta llegar a la última. Aunque lo haya leído muchas veces todavía me hace ilusión cuando William consigue volver a la vida y los dos son felices para siempre.

Sin darme cuenta estaba mucho más cansada que antes. Cerré el libro, lo coloque en la mesita a mi lado.Y estrelle mi cabeza contra la almohada. Y rápidamente me dormí.

* * *

Los rayos de luz golpeaban contra mi cara, irradiando calor en mi rostro. Gemí y me di la vuelta tratando de evitar los hilos de luz que ahora estaban en mi espalda. Sonreí cuándo volví a sentir la oscuridad envolverme

"¡BUENOS DÍAS!" ¿Por qué, arceus? ¿Por que?. La voz de mi 'querido' primo me llegaba junto con el sonido de cacerolas y sartenes golpeandose entre sí. "¡PRIMER DÍA DE CLASE!" grito en mi oído. Baje mi mano y cuando note mis zapatos de tacón altos, los agarre y se los tire a mi primo. "¡OW!" aúllo de dolor. volví a acurrucarme entre las sabanas. Pero al parecer Red pensó que seria mejor arrancarme las sabanas y tirarme de la cama "¡ARRIBA, LEAFY!" grito en mi oído de nuevo. Gemí y abro un ojo para mirar la hora. Las 7:40. Empiezo las clases a las 8:30, no tengo porque levantarme tan pronto... ¡CRAP! ¡TENGO ORIENTACION ESCOLAR A LAS 8:00!.

salte del suelo , cogí la ropa, me duche, me lave los dientes y me vestí en tiempo récord. Menos mal que en la escuela no hay que llevar uniforme, llevaba un vestido verde esmeralda por encima de las rodillas, había un cinturón marrón caoba trenzado fino en el, unos botines del mismo tono que el cinturón, un colgante con mis iniciales 'LG' de color verde en el, y por ultimo una pulsera verde trenzada.

Termine de ajustar la pulsera y me precipite por las escaleras "Buenos dias, Leaf" saludo mi tía. "¡Hola tía Mery!" Respondí rápidamente, cogí una manzana de la cocina y la devore lo mas rápido que pude. "Adiós, tía Mery!" me despedí, con la misma rapidez. Vi a mi primo apoyado en la puerta, esperándome.

"¿Lista?"

"Lista"

Salimos por la puerta, y lo primero que vi fue el coche de Red, perfectamente aparcado en la acera. Mi primo saco los llaves de su bolsillo y abrió su coche. Me senté en el asiento del copiloto, mi primo copio mis acciones pero en el asiento del conductor. "¿Nerviosa por el primer día?" pregunto mientras arrancaba el coche, el cual rugió potente y salió del apartamento en el que se situaba. "Nah, ya hice amigas allí" respondí, el me miro "¿Ya?" pregunto con incredulidad. Puse los ojos. "¿Por que te sorprende tanto?" levante una ceja. El volvió su atención al asfalto. "Porque... eh... eres tu..." balbuceo. Le di un puñetazo en el brazo, juguetonamente "Gee, gracias" dije sarcásticamente.

* * *

Mi primo aparco el coche y salimos al mismo tiempo "Bienvenida a Sevii High" Red me palmeo la espalda. Comenzamos a caminar hacia la recepción de secretaria

"¡LEAF!" Un grito me sobresalto, gire todo mi cuerpo para ver a unas May , Dawn, y Misty corriendo hacia mi dirección "¡Hola!" salude, mirando tan alegre como ellas, Dawn me abrazo... Otra vez

"¿Quien es el?" pregunto Misty, cuando Dawn desenvolvió el abrazo de la muerte. "El es mi primo, Red. Red, estas son May, Dawn y Misty" presente por cada uno "Hey" saludo mi primo casualmente. Las chicas sonrieron y saludaron con la mano "De todas formas te veo luego Leafy, ¡YELLOW!" Grito y salió corriendo hacia una chica rubia. Negué con la cabeza y mire hacia mis amigas.

"¿Nos vamos?" pregunte. Ellas asintieron. Y nos dirigimos al interior del edificio. Era moderno, sus paredes eran de color blanco puro, y las baldosas del suelo eran negras. Fui a secretaria a pedir mi horario y numero de taquilla "¿Eres la señorita Green?" pregunto la secretaria. Asentí y ella hizo un gesto hacia una puerta "El director la esta esperando" pronuncio, y volvió a sus labores. "Os veo mas tarde" les dije. "Adios" dijeron al unísono, y se fueron hacia un pasillo.

Agarre el pomo de la puerta y pase a su interior. Dentro había un hombre mayor tenia una sonrisa cálida plasmada en su rostro y su cara expresaba la amabilidad y calidez. "¿Eres Leaf Green?" pregunto, su voz era aun mas cálida de lo que me pude imaginar. "Si, esa soy yo" respondí, devolviendo otra sonrisa "Muy bien, toma asiento señorita Green" dijo, me senté en una silla enfrente de su escritorio, y el me miro directamente a los ojos

"Su prueba fue excelente. Realmente me impresiono." declaro, sonriendo. ¿De verdad fue tan bien? si era fácil... "¡Donde están mis modales?, Soy el profesor Oak " Se presento. Asentí. "Te debo decir, Leaf, casi nadie entro en esta escuela con tanta nota como tu hiciste. Todos los demás fueron capacitados especialmente para ella, tu no tuviste ninguna preparación y aun así, mira..." afirmo. "Bueno, puedes pedirle a mi secretaria tu horario y numero de casillero." Asentí y lo mire "Puedes irte ahora, si quieres" se despidió. Sonrei y me levante de la silla. Me dirigí hacia la puerta y la abrí. "Adios, y ¡Disfruta de la vida escolar!" Exclamó. "¡Gracias!" y con eso salí del despacho del Profesor Oak.

Me dirigi a la secretaria y le pedi mi horario y numero de casillero "Claro, aquí tienes" abrió uno cajón y de el saco mi horario y una llave. Le di las gracias y me aleje. Mire mi horario y suspire. Historia. Realmente odio esa clase.

Vague por los pasillos para encontrar mi casillero. 282, 283, 284, 284, 285, ¡286!. Abrí mi casillero con alegría y vi que todos mis libros estaban ahí colocados a la perfección. Comencé a rebuscar entre ellos con esperanza de encontrar mi libro de historia

"Hola hermosa" Gire mi cabeza para ver a un chico caliente, su pelo era castaño rojizo y estaba en punta, sus ojos eran ámbar, e iba vestido con una camisa negra, vaqueros azul oscuro y unos zapatos negros. Llevaba una sonrisa arrogante plasmada en su rostro. En realidad parece lindo... ¡Leaf, no! ¡Ya sabes lo que paso la ultima vez!. Sacudí la cabeza y lo mire "¿Que quieres?" Pregunte. Su sonrisa se hizo mas ancha "¿A que hora te puedo recoger para nuestra cita?" pregunto el. "Ni lo sueñes" conteste. El miro con incredulidad. "¿¡Que!?. Oh es verdad no sabes mi nombre..." su sonrisa volvió a jugar en sus labios. "Soy Gary, Gary Oak. ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?" Coqueteo, lanzando un guiño "No" respondí. El giro un trozo de mi pelo entre sus dedos. "Venga, vamos, no muerdo. Bueno no siempre..." Afirmo desabrochándose un botón de la camisa. Hice una mueca de asco. Y recogí el libro de mi taquilla y lo mire directamente a los ojos "Adiós" Me despedí. "Creo que no has podido oír bien mi nombre bien. Gary OAK. El nieto del profesor Oak, el famoso profesor Oak" Dijo arrogante. "Ya lo se, ¿Y?" pregunte. El me miro. "PROFESOR OAK. YO soy su NIETO" Afirmo claramente. Rodé mis ojos. "Y esto es un lápiz, los dos tenéis la misma importancia para mi. Bueno no, el lápiz lo necesito para escribir" Le dije. El me miro con incredulidad. "¿No quieres una cita conmigo?" pregunto en la incredulidad "Por novena vez. En tus sueños" Vi como el sonrío. "No podrás evitar caer por mi, chica nueva" afirmo. "No será de esa manera, Oak" replique. Y con eso me fui a mi clase.

* * *

Los periodos fueron pasando y pronto llego la hora del almuerzo. Entre en la sala y fui recibida con una gran masa de gente, ya sea sentada o en la linea de la comida. Dirigí mis pasos y llegue a la linea de la comida. Agarre una ensalada, un smoothie de frutas, pollo a la parmesana y un bollo con canela

Mire a mi alrededor hasta que mis ojos se posaron en una mesa en la que había una Dawn agitando las manos frenéticamente a mi dirección, al lado de ella había unas Misty y May mirando divertida a su amiga bluenette. Con una sonrisa me dirigí hacia ellas y me senté en una de las sillas libres "¿Como va Sevii High hasta ahora?" Pregunto Misty, tomando un trago de su botella de agua. "Por ahora bien" me encogí de hombros. "¿Has conocido a algún chico?" pregunto Dawn, tenia una ceja levantad y una sonrisa picara en sus labios."Uno me pidió ir en una cita. Pero me negué" Le respondí simplemente "¿Ya tienes admiradores?, Me impresionas Leaf" Comento Misty en tono burlón. Todas nos reímos.

"¿Con que tu nombre es Leaf?" una voz dijo detrás de mi, no tuve que darme la vuelta para saber que Gary estaba detrás mío. Gire mi cabeza hacia el "¿Que haces aquí?" le pregunte "¿Acaso no puedo sentarme con mis amigos en la hora del almuerzo?" Pregunto en un tono de sabelotodo. Me di cuenta de que estaba acompañado de otras 3 personas. Uno de ellos tenia el pelo verde, sus ojos eran a juego, llevaba otra sonrisa arrogante en su cara, a su derecha había un chico con el pelo negro una gorra lo cubría y sus ojos eran de color gris, tenia una sonrisa boba en su cara. Al lado suyo había un chico con el pelo morado, sus ojos eran de color ónix y tenia una expresión fría en su cara.

"¡Hola!" exclamo el chico de la gorra, con una sonrisa alegre. Tomaron asiento junto a nosotras y las chicas se ruborizaron al verlo. Oh el amor... "Leaf, estos son Drew, Paul, Ash y creo que ya conoces a Gary" Presento Misty haciendo un gesto a cada uno cuando dijo su nombre "Tristemente si..." murmure.

Gary intento pasar su brazo alrededor la cintura y retorcí su mano y pise su pie, haciendo que gimiera de dolor. May y yo hicimos high-five y todos los demás reían. May y Ash devoraban toda la comida de su plato a tiempo récord. Me quede mirando y señale con el dedo "Te acostumbraras a ellos" comento Drew, negué con una sonrisa dejar escapar en mis labios.

"¡ASH DEJA DE COMER DE ESA MANERA!" Grito Misty, saco un mazo de la nada y comenzó a perseguir a Ash por toda la cafetería. Los volví a mirar y señalar con el dedo "A ai se hacen las cosas por aquí" afirmo Dawn mirando divertida hacia mi reacción. Este SIN duda va a ser un año interesante...

* * *

**Star: ¡Ya esta!**

**Patricia: Baja la voz, son las 4 de la mañana...**

**Star: ¿¡4 de la mañana!?**

**Drew: Si...**

**Star: No me había dado cuenta... De todas formas ¡No podía dejar de escribir!**

**Todos: Por favor, revise... *Bostezo***


End file.
